User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Listing EVERY Dumb Stuff In RA
It's good but it has some flaws. Elements *In the past, Polar was also watery stuff, which was basically a role reversal; normally, watery stuff would also be ice. However, TSRITW rejected a water element until somehow he magically became persuaded. *Superior Elements. Who nees those anyways? *Magic suddenly becomes friendship and hatred when it's Witchcraft. Uhh, hello? *Block is a video games element, and MAYBE lego bricks and square stuff. However, Rectangular makes this just square stuff. That is not how logic goes! *For some reason, Stone's superior version is Shield (actually because DML!). Combined with the flawed logic with Fighter (you'll see later), this makes the logic rancid and dumb. *Critter becomes Fluttershy. Fluttershy is a pony, and it's actually worse; somehow all your pets become pony-related. Uh? *What the heck is Stantaweso? Uhh, MLP? *Bouncy is for round things and bouncy things (AND TRAMPOLINES?!), but it doesn't say for balloons. *Nightmare is one of those pointless filler elements. Fighters *Labels and tags. It's pretty much permanent if you slap them on to have consistency with an extremely generic "(name of character), (best thing to describe)". This screws up lots of things. **Spahk Bustenberg (spahk's full name is spahk bustenberg and he is not a bustenberg. speaking of which, a bustenberg is not a species!) **Beh the Heh (should not have a comma to actually rhyme!) **Duhstort (Multi-Person) (it's in parentheses for a reason) **Meester Pahp the Abandoned (to avoid being generic, no commas!) **Mega Shogun (he does not have a label or tag!) **F.T. Fyuris Taff (no commas to make it less generic! oh yeah, fact: his actual name is Fudgy Toupee) **Did I forget to mention that he protected the page as a consequence for trying to remove labels and tags from me? He also called me a dummy when I pointed out how boring things get. Consistency actually causes more confusions (like making things which are supposed to be tanks with no DF normal fighters!), and it makes things boring! ***Oh yeah, TSRITW there screwed up badly. Labels and tags are not a major part of Random Adventures yet he treats it like one and he made a trash decision to protect the page until July 6th. HOW ARE NEW PEOPLE GONNA JOIN?! *Almost every single character does NOT have a moveset, and if you ask for one, TSRITW just sighes (idiot, you help in that case) and uses that character. Enemies *Before the thing became original, the original enemy was a Slime which basically ripped off a I DON'T KNOW SSLW game. *Blobs only use Blah and Sing Song, which is carried over. Lazy. *Octoblob is literally the same as Blob! Can't they just use an attack where they hide in a crate two?! *Dorpener is basically the Squareblob behind a door. Despite this, nothing changes, except the fact that Sucker does 2x the damage (along with another name) and stuns an enemy. *Squareblob-4's Square Oscillating Blah is WAY too OP. It literally does 64 damage. It is also not an oscilliating blah! Its Doorshield only summons four Squareblobs which make it sound stupid. Atrocious Singsong is LITERALLY WEAK! It doesn't even stun everybody for two turns! *Zazz literally has more powerful moves than just to attack. He can carry a Moon Mech and throw it, he can drop explosive caltrops, and can shoot energy blasts. But no, he is made into a boss fight which targets Remy and can only take 1 damage per shot. *Black Bloons have an immunity to explosives and fire. In reality, Purple Bloons are resistant to fire. I mean, just plop Gwendolin down and watch her incinerate a Black Bloon! *White Bloons are resistant to... Hydro attacks? Haven't seen any water attacks so just keep an eye for a character which uses water attacks! (Ocean Obyn) *Wildbeatsies "do lots of damage" but they actually just do 10 damage multipled by 2 due to the fact they have Magia Negra. *Hedgeblobs are supposed to be Porcupals as Blobs and they're supposed to smell toasty. The only thing TSRITW says is that they are spiky Blobs. Well guess what? Instead of a dynamic moveset which does not consist of the same Blah and Singsong, he makes it use a Sharp Blah and a Pyro-Singsong! If it's spiky, then why the heck can we stomp and punch it?! *Daring Do's Hat Toss is FIGHTER. How the heck is that Fighter even? Why is her attack even higher than Yu & Rei? *TikTakToe is a good guy now, so why put him in more pain and suffering by keeping him as an enemy? *Yu & Rei has VERY LITTLE ATTACK. Seriously, just five? With that shown you'd be doing the Luigi Fright! Especially on the logic breaking... GHOSTS. See below for more info please. Now the logic breaking ghosts! Before we go you need some INFO! *Greenies: Have 10 HP, can wear equipment *Slammers: Have 30 HP, has very strong fists/hands *Hider: Have 15 HP, pretty fast Now let'sa go! Uh, you wanna go first? *Greenies are called VERDES. There is no translation of the Greenie which translates into Verde! The only explanation on why he picked that is because, well, cool stuff! *Slammers do heavy damage but with a chance to miss. Actually, they do the same damage as Greenies, which is 5. At least they have a bit more HP than the Greenies. *Hiders are not hard hitters. They however are swift. Except, they are underestimated and said to have less HP than your average Greenie. No, TSRITW! Just because they are skinny does not mean they have low HP! They also have a defense of 45% which is pretty useless. *Ghosts cannot be stunned with Pyro or Lightning, TSRITW! Sure, we have a ghost which has its heart exposed when exposed to fire, but Lightning? I don't see any ghosts which can be stunned with lightning! Category:Blog posts